Ardus Blackwell
Baron Ardus Blackwell is the lawful evil Wizard who will eventually lead the House of Blackwell and the Barony of Black Stone. The son of Oberyn Blackwell and the grandson of Aurelia Blackwell, Ardus was raised to be a leader of his Barony. Wielding magic in one hand and political savvy in the other, Ardus would follow in his father's footsteps as as not just a 'Mage Lord' but rather as a 'Blue Baron ' (a mage who was also a wizard). Magus of the Sixth Order, Arch-Magus Major events: *845 KR : Born *853 KR : Enrolled at Blackmarch Priory *863 KR : Passed the Azure Test (Apprentice) *865 KR : Passed the Azure Test (Journeyman) *867 KR : Passed the Azure Test (Master) Inspiration Ardus Blackwell is a character who closely resembles Serverus Snape from Harry Potter. With a knowledge of Alchemy, Apothecary and Arcanemancy to augment his magic he is quite ruthless when it comes to his plans. Personality At times, Ardus can appear cold, cynical, malicious, bitter, and sarcastic. He had a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority and control. He tended to hold grudges and was extremely spiteful toward those whom he disliked. ''Quotes about them *"There are few people who can hold a grudge longer than a Blackwell, and one of them is Ardus." Quotes from them Servant At some point in Ardus' life, he came upon a Kobold sorcerer named Darmok and through equally unknown means the creature became his loyal servant. Rumor has it that the young magus rescued the kobold from a Darkmantle which had attacked the black scaled creature in a cave on the southern edge of the barony. The young mage forced the kobold to swear to him a life-debt and returned with him as a servant. Ardus rarely goes anywhere without Darmok at his side, whether the creature is visible at the time remains unknown. Conclave of Highward Ardus Blackwell attended the Conclave of Highward in 880 KR with his father, Baron Oberyn and several members of his father's Cabal, The Shadowkin . In addition, he was escorting the other wizards and apprenticed enrolled at Tor Oberyn. One of the few 'dark wizards' who chose to ally himself with the Azure Council, he was openly mistrusted by the members of the order. Meeting Kyson Kyson, like many apprentices, had been warned by their masters never to approach, converse or otherwise give cause to anger any of the House of Blackwell. Their reputation for settling scores and carrying grudges was well-earned over the years and few would dare to cross them foolishly. So it was by surprise that he actually met the man by accident - immediately after his test. Ardus was not one of the three Masters who conducted the boy's test but he did observe the boy in a game of Shock Ball prior and was curious how he would do for his real test. As any Master may observe a test, he watched the boy's performance with great anticipation. Upon completion, he made a point to 'accidentally' run into the newly tested apprentice just outside to congratulate him. As the Master passed him he uttered a single word, in the Malanari dialect of elven speech to see if there would be a reaction. Sure enough, Kyson replied correctly which confirmed Ardus' suspicion that he had been trained, somehow, in the Elven magic - and not just in any elven magic; the magic of the Solonari (which is the equivalent of the Malanari). Attack'' While most of the other magi were at the feast celebrating the end of the Conclave, Ardus was having a meeting with Rydan Krey. The two were elsewhere having a discussion about rumors that they had heard about the movement of the Keepers of the Eternal Flame in the South Marches. Historically and publically, the Houses of Blackwell and Krey were hardened enemies due to the War of Roses years before, but privately and practically the two wizards hated the Red Wizards more than they disliked each other. The meeting of the two took place in an inn set near the area of the city where the conclave was set. Late to the meeting was Evryn Torgus, who had been detained while gathering information from one of his sources in the city. Evryn confirmed their suspicions that the Red Wizards were moving into the South Marches with the assistance of the House of Borrath. As evidence of their alliance, Evryn produced a letter that was intercepted between the Keepers and the House. It was sealed with the arcane seal of the Red Wizards. Ardus felt that they had enough information to approach the High Council and alert them of the possible threat when the attack was launched. What sounded like nothing more than a tavern brawl downstairs soon became clear as an ambushed assault on the bodyguards of the three wizards who were meeting. The three wizards, since they were not at the Conclave banquet, were not poisoned with the wine laced with witchbane. They were also known to be powerful wizards in their own right and put together with their backs against the wall they could have easily removed any normal threat. This is why the attackers brought along an unexpected advantage. Category:March Baron Category:Wizard/Evoker Category:Character/Noble Category:Character/Human Category:Character/South Marches Category:Character/Wizard Category:Follower/Maltharius Category:Character/Lawful Evil Category:Character/Male Category:Family/Blackwell Category:Character/Azure Council Category:Caster/Blackwell Category:Born/845 KR